


A First

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: Blind!Harry 'Verse [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Summer Drabble Challenge #105: SandalsLouis introduces Harry to something new.





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> I have placed this particular drabble in my Blind!Harry Verse. See my works for more in this universe, though this drabble stands alone.
> 
> Thanks to Cori for the assist.

"Take off your flip-flops," Louis ordered.

Harry's hand tightened around Louis' upper arms.

"Trust me."

Harry sighed, slipping off his sandals.

Louis asked, "Ready now?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

Tentatively, Harry reached out a foot. After a moment of exploration with his toes, he stepped off the end of the wooden walkway. His bravery didn't last long; he pulled his foot back with a hiss. "It's hot."

"You'll get used to it."

Harry tried again, this time getting both feet off the walkway. He smiled slowly, curling his toes. "So, this is sand?"

"Yes. This is sand."


End file.
